Last Breath
by CandyBlood666
Summary: Ok this is my first story on f.f. i don't mind flames
1. Prologue

Really really short Author's note:   
  
I don't know much about harry potter, so please don't be mad if it sucks.   
  
(song playing in hermione's head )(evanescence if you please) (song title last breathe) anyway on with the story . . .   
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
where are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
where are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black   
  
Her worst enemy, then the love of her life dying . Her life couldn't have gotten any worse, in the summer the occasional  
  
beating her mom became a drug addict, her father commited suicide , and her big change from a bookworm into a mysterious, stunning   
  
teenager. It was about her 7th year in hogwarts, and her and draco became oh so quite close.His father was very angry by the   
  
fact he was madly in love with a quote on quote "mudblood". Oh was he pissed. He hated every thought of it.   
  
He definately wanted to do something.Something evil, something that would break them to two up for good.Even if it meant   
  
someone would get hurt, which would probably be hermione. 


	2. summer

( Hermione's POV.) This summer was the worst. My father killed himself and my mother became addicted to cocaine. I was beaten by my mother   
  
because of her drug problems. My father bought her coke to butter her up. The reason he killed himself was because while i was in school around the end of my 6th   
  
year my father cheated on my mother and could not live with the fact. Yes she found out, of course she did, when he told her she was torn apart and then   
  
she introdused herself to drugs. "This world would be nothing without drugs!" she'd say. Any way on with the story.   
  
Summer   
  
"Hermione get your ass down here you little fucking tramp!" her mom shouted. Hermione walked down the stairs and stood infront of her mom.   
  
" You left the tv on and what's this i hear about you wasting all of my toothpaste! " (hermione's pov ) You could tell she was really fucked up. )   
  
" I didn't use your toothpaste and you left the t.v. on. You fell asleep remember ? " " No I was awake the whole time. I was in the kitchen making dinner for your  
  
skanky ass, you worthless child! " And then the beating started. Hermione's mom slapped her twice and then started kicking her Hermione fell to the ground   
  
and clutched her stomach. " You little fucking freak! " Her mom kicked her once more and sat down on the couch . About 5 minutes later her mom was unconsious and   
  
Hermione walked upstairs with her back hunched and her stomach in her arms.   
  
The next day Hermiones mom woke up with a hangover and no memory of what happened. Hermione told her mom that the shelf in the bathroom fell and knocked her in the head   
  
and that she went down stairs and passed out. Of course her mother believed her, and she took some asprin. That very night as her mom was sleeping Hermione went into her room and took  
  
out her wand she knew magic was forbidden outside of school but it was the only way she could help her mom.She put a spell on her mom and the next morning her mom was up making pancakes.   
  
Hermione walked downstairs and heard her mom singing. Then she paused. She stopped right in front of the couch and tears rushed to her eyes. She saw her father, she walked up to him and tried to touch him  
  
but her hand went right through.He was an illusion and thats why her mother was so happy. She thought he was really there, the spell had worked, but it would soon ware off.  
  
Around 10 o'clock Hermione went to bed. Her mom sat down stairs talking to the illusion. "Would you like anything to drink hunny ?" " I'm fine."  
  
"So how was work today ?" "Good, the boss is trying to find more people to hire." "Oh that's good. It's better than any one losing their job or getting laid off."   
  
(Hermione's POV) The only way the spell would wear off is if she kissed him, and it was certain she would, so she wouldn't be surprised if she got beat the next day .  
  
Hermione slept, by the expression on her resting face you could tell she was dreaming. Dreaming about her father. In her dream she watched her father die all over again.   
  
Her screams and cries woke her mother.Then Hermione woke and jumped up from her sleeping position. She saw her mother standing in the dorrway with a belt in her hand, and a look on her face.  
  
The expression raced all through her body and frightened her.She seemed possested. Hermione didnt know what to do. She didnt know if she should run, try to protect her self or stand up to her mother.   
  
All she knew was that she had to get out. " Don't you ever shut up !?" screamed her mother. Hermione jumped, she had no way out. She could feel her fathers presence in the distance.   
  
She screamed for him as her mom beat her until she bled. Once her mom left and fell asleep she grabbed all of her stuff. Her books for school, her wand, clothing, and personal belongings.   
  
As she walked out of the door, her past trembled behind. It was around 1 : 30 in the morning by the time she reached her favorite park in the city. She sat under a street light under a bench and wimpered.   
  
She heard foot steps in the distance but she really didn't care she was hurting from the inside put and all her surroundings seemed black and white. She wanted to join her father so badly. Everyday she woke up she felt as if she   
  
needed to go, like she didn't belong here on this earth. But she felt as if there was something good coming and upon her face. " Hermione is that you ? Are you ok ? What happened ? " It is very unusual for Draco   
  
to be nice to anyone. " Why would you want to speak with a mudblood ? " " Listen I need to get this off my chest said Draco in a seductive way . " Go on " said Hermione. " "Since the first time i saw you I fell in love and it was too hard for me to express myself,  
  
I am sick of being childish and I've matured.Please forgive me for my childish ways. " pleaded Draco. " My mom is addicted to cocaine, my father killed himself, I have been beaten so many times it doesn't hurt.   
  
I have to get out of the house but school will start sooon so i will . . . . " Draco stopped her and started to kiss her. She felt a little better, that's just what she needed, someone to show her love and care.   
  
About 3 am she got home her mom was sleeping and Hermione sat awake all night. She could not stop thinking about Draco. She realized that she loved him. She wanted to dream of him but it was too   
  
risky to fall asleep on her behaf, for she would wake up to the sweet smell of her own blood.She started to drift off, but the more she thought about Draco the more she wakened.   
  
She could not believe he felt that way about her.She cnstantly blushed every time she thought of how it was love at first sight. Around 6 am an idea struck her, to avoid danger, she would lock her mother in her bedroom.   
  
She ran upstairs and locked the door, and to be sure she would not get out she carefully slid the chair under the door knob so her mother would not wake right away. At 10:30 she heard her mom screaming and beating her fist upon the door so she could escape.  
  
but Hermione did not fall for it. As soon as she would unlock the door her other would grab her by the hair and knock her down.After two hours of threats and screams, her mom was asleep again Hermione would not let her starve, so hse unlocked it and put a glass of milk anb   
  
a sandwich in the room. She hurried and relocked the door and put the chair back under the knob.   
  
School was in a few days, right before she left she wrote her mother a note it said:   
  
dear mom,   
  
i have left for school, i will still write but i am not coming home for christmas this year i have already made my mind up. as you know this  
  
is my last year in hogwarts and then i am moving here to become a teacher.   
  
your daughter hermione   
  
p. s. sorry for the short note but i am not sure if i ever want to speak to you ever again. if you dont remember, you beat me. 


End file.
